darwinssoldiersfandomcom-20200213-history
Werner Donitz
Werner Donitz was a scientist who worked at Pelvanida Research Base. At 18, he was the youngest scientist at the base. His father was Hans Donitz. Character Sheet Name:Werner Donitz Creator: f-22 “raptor” ace Age:18 Species:Human Faction:Scientists Specializations:Degree in physics,biology Powers/Cybernetic enhancement: none personality:kind,meek and shy because of being the youngest human on the base Equipment:two Beratta's and two daggers. Character history Werner was born in 1991. His father was Hans Donitz and his grandfather was Rudolf Donitz. (the Disease) Werner studied at the Technical University of Dresden and majored in computer science, biology, chemistry and mechanical engineering. He graduated and was hired by Pelvanida when he was eighteen. Rudyard Shelton and James Zanasiu were both skeptical of his ability to handle his responsibilities due to his young age, but he quickly proved himself through his intellect and work ethic. (Ask the Characters) The Shakespeare clone mentioned that Werner was the scientist who created him. (Next of Kin) In February 2009, Werner was the very first person to join James Zanasiu's team defending Pelvanida from the terrorists. He was injured repeatedly during the incidence, but managed to survive. (Darwin's Soldiers) After the crisis was resolved, he was chosen by James Zanasiu as one of the teammates to travel on the away team through the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, though the attempt appeared to be a failure. (Card of Ten) To read about the Werner who traveled through the bridge, see Werner Donitz (anti-matter). Later, when Dragonstorm took over Pelvanida, Werner accompanied James Zanasiu's team to take the base back. (Survival of the Fittest) He also accompanied James' team as they traveled throughout America rooting out the remainder of Dragonstorm's forces. Before the end of the Dragonstorm crisis, Hans and Werner left the team in order to move into the desert settlement and help the survivors rebuild their society. (Disruptive Selection) At one point, Hans was blackmailed by Richard Warden into joining his gang of time-traveling thieves. He was rescued by a team led by James and Werner. (Pavlov's Checkmate) While living in the settlement, Werner formed a relationship with Pomson, daughter of Halsey. (the Disease) Werner took over as leader of the settlement after Hans’ death, and was also the one to notice the similarities between Hans', Rudyard Shelton's, and Oscar Shelton's deaths. He relayed this information to James and Yuri Kerzach, which led to their plan to save the world from Shelton's disease. (Chasing Seconds) Werner himself saved Junior's, Malte's, and Florence's lives when they visited the settlement and Pomson started a manhunt against them. He gave an impassioned speech to end the violence, a speech which succeeded despite Pomson knifing him in the heart. (CS: Signs of the Father) Appearances *''Darwin's Soldiers (first appearance)'' *''Card of Ten'' *''Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles'' *''Survival of the Fittest'' *''Disruptive Selection'' *''Pavlov's Checkmate'' * Chasing Seconds **"Breaking Up" **"The Man Who Was an Island" **"Signs of the Father" (deceased) *''the Disease'' Category:Scientists Category:Pelvanida personnel Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Disruptive Selection characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers (GOF) characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers:Survival of the Fittest characters Category:Card of Ten characters Category:Pavlov's Checkmate characters Category:Chasing Seconds characters Category:Deceased characters Category:The Disease characters Category:Darwin's Soldiers Drabbles characters Category:Males Category:Donitz family tree